Darker than dark
by AnubisBurning
Summary: Lemons are finally here for this book. Darker than dark is filled with Romance And Lemons Ect. I don't like gayness ( I'm not GAY Jordan!) Except for Corus but yea. Hope you like. Ty and Gemma are 18 Zoe is 11
1. The lights went out

It was a regular day with Ty and Gemma, exploring In the ocean. There wasn't any sharks or killer whales or pretty much any predator near them, which was kinda weird to Gemma.

"Ty why isn't there and predators out, its very unusual and it's making me uncomfortable" Gemma said with fear in her voice.

"C'mon lets go inside" Ty said trying to comfort her.

"ok..."

They inside and straight to Ty's started showing her all his stuff from he last time he went exploring alone, which was only when Gemma was sick or off somewhere. They heard a screeching sound sand the lights went out. "What was that!" Ty said in shock.

"Why does he have to do that every time!" Gemma said quite loudly

"What! And who is 'he'!" Ty said.

"My Jerk Of A Brother, That's Who!" Gemma said not scared of his brother now in the doorway.

Ty Gulped " R...R...Richard?! What are you doing here? Ty with caution.

"Im Here to play a game, and for THE LAST TIME STOP CALLING ME RICHARD!" Shade said with unease "Its Shade!"

"What game Shade" Gemma said.

"hmm... how about rock paper scissors Sis"

"Whats That!" Ty said now confused from the conversation.

"Whatever, what do I get if I win" Gemma Grumbled

" All my money, and if I win then get you for a day."

"Okay" Gemma said amused my the money she might get.

Ty watched a fist, finger scissors, a flat palm ,then a fist (Shade) and finger scissors (Gemma) Gemma shouted " Noooo!" Making Ty know who Won.

Shade led them on board the _Spector_ with gang members hollering "We're gonna have a fun time with you!" or a " Hell yea Bitches!" From here there.

**_Anubis: so was it good_**

**_Shade: Don't Let Her trick you It gets worse :)_**

**_Ty: Did ya have to play Gemma?_**

**_Shade: she is still on the specter!_**

**_Anubis: Shut up you two your making it embarrassing to be seen with you._**

**_Shade: he has it all in that little perverted mind._**

**_Ty:... Ummm did you already imagine..._**

**_Anubis: yup now get to sleep you two_**


	2. Rough times pt 1

Shades pov

I took Gemma And Ty to my room ( many outlaws followed ) and Ripped all of Gemma's clothes off and Ty was blushing deep red. As he was distracted I ripped his clothes off and took off my pants and boxers.

Ty's pov

shade yelled " The Outlaws get her and I get the boy!" They grabbed Gemma and I yelled "Noo!" When Shade Stuck his dick in my grabbed my head and moved it forward and backwards. He picked up speed and in 15 minutes he yelled "Tyyy!" As his hot liquids burst into my mouth"your up kid"he said and began sucking my rock hard cock and I moaned loudly as he's swurved his tongue around the head of my dick he went faster and deeper and kept going round and round with his tongue and I came with hot sticky liquids and before I got up he shuved his dick up my ass and it hurt but then the pain stopped and all I felt was pleasure as I rode the leader of the seablite pleasure was great and when he yelled"Tyyy!"again and sticky liquids in my ass got my energy up. It felt good but then he pushmores out The door and Gemma was pushed the opposite direction I lost hope we were going home

**Anubis: it was better than last chapter right well there's gonna be a load more**

**Shade: it got better right oh there you are sis**

**Gemma: Shut it you already raped Me oh were not on chapter 3 are we?**

**Shade/Anubis : Nope!**

**Anubis: well ... Good by my friends next will be soon**


	3. Rough times pt 2

Gemma's pov

While you were dealing with my brother Ty, I was dealing with perverted, disgusting all ripped off their pants and I was shocked by their dick sizes. Happy said " Suck" and shoved his dick in my mouth. Then 2 other outlaws plunged their dicks in my wet pussy. It hurt like crazy when they broke my barrier and my cries blocked by Happys cock. Another zoomed in my ass and the pleasure wasnt bearable and I was moaning like crazy when 1 by 1 they came and more outlaws ensued their positions. They fucked me a million times for all I know but I passed out from the pleasure. when I woke up I was pushed past Ty but I was pushed back at him and he yelped.

Shade whisperded Something in Tys ear and he yelled " NO WAY!"

"Its your only way home Ty or I keep you two for our 'Pleasure'"

" Do it Ty!" I yell

Ty's pov

" YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE WANTS ME TO FUCK YOU!" I scream at Gemma and she starts crying " Im sorry its just...I dont...Want...to."

"WELL YOU SHOULD IF ITS THE ONLY WAY!" she yells back. And then I kiss her with my dick rubbing her pussy.

**Anubis:...Sry Ty and Gemma**

**Its okay: They both say**

**Shade: That perverted mind and I cant wait for the Foursome.**

**Ty: WHAT?!**

**Anubis:Oh yea Me, Shade, You, And Gemma**

**Gemma:...Y...Y...YO...YOU!¿¡?**

**Anubis: Yup Now get to sleep or theirs not gonna be pleasure just Pain**


	4. The pleasure

Ty's pov

Previously: I kissed her with my cock rubbing her wet pussy.

" St...Stop Tea...sing me." Gemma moaned

"Ok my _gem o' the ocean." _she giggled as I started to thrust into her.

Gemma's pov

I moaned as Ty started to thrust into me. He lied me down on the ground so that he was on top. Then Shade walked up and said " Suck" as a new outlaw that I never seen before. He said " Anubis Nico Kane." which I'm guessing was his name as Shade shoved his dick in my mouth. **( told you I was in it ) **he ripped his pants off and sat next to Ty. Anubis Thrusted in my pussy making me moan very loudly. The pleasure was more than when the outlaws raped About 15 minutes they came and switched positions so that Anubis's cock was in my mouth Ty's was in my ass and Shade's was in my pussy

Anubis's pov

Gemma's tongue was Very talented as it swerved around my dick making me moan. I went back and Forth picking up speed quickly. It was a very good thing that she had a talented tongue Because she make me cum two or three times before we stopped. The last time I came, it was with a big load of my hot and sticky liquids.

Gemma's pov

Ty came first with a big loads of his own cum, then Anubis but Shade kept going on strong. They switched positions and kept going. Anubis was pounding my pussy real hard as I tried to get Ty to cum quickly. Shade Finally came changing different colors. Anubis and Ty decided to cum as well so Ty grabbed my head and was thrusting fast when he came. Anubis was pounding even harder when I came pushing him over the edge and I passed out.

Ty's _pov_

_I noticed that Gemma passed out And said " I'll make sure shes ok " to shade and he took us home and I put her in her bed and decided I'd pass out soon and fell asleep next to her._


	5. A new day

NO ONES POV

Ty woke in his girlfriend's room With a screech. He got out of her bed to find her pushing him back to her bed With breakfast. " Since when did you cook?" Ty asked Gemma " Since I was 10 " Gemma said proudly " Wow I don't know how to cook the fish I catch!" Ty said loudly " Looks like you got sleep, You were away till 3 A.M. by the way where were you?" Zoe asked " On the_ specter _lil sis" Ty said " Doing what, Fucking each other?" Zoe said "Watch your mouth', and that's exactly what happened." Ty said watching his little sister's cheeks turn red " Did not need to know that" Zoe said as the doorbell rang. Gemma looked out the window and gasped " What, Shade again?" Ty asked " No the other one, what's his name... Oh That Anubis guy is there." Gemma said as Ty immediately flung down stairs "Hello" he said as he opened the door "Ty why'd you do that!?" Gemma said "Cuz " he replied " umm Hello?" Anubis said " oh who's this?" Anubis pointed to Zoe " Zoe" she replied " whatever shade told me to give these to you." He gave Ty the gifts bags and they said To ' My sister and Soon to be step brother "What?!" Ty shouted. Ty looked in his Bag and saw a gold ring with diamonds on the top. "Omg" Ty said "what is it?" Gemma Said

"umm... Will you marry me Gemma?"

"Yes" she screamed

"I knew this would happen" Anubis said

Ty knew his best men , Shade , Pretty , and Anubis

and Gemma knew her best Ladies , Zoe , Jessica ,and Lili

"Whens the wedding?" Zoe asked

Ty pulled out a note from the bag and said " October 17 "

"Thats in a Month!" Zoe said

" Ya know what Gemma, let's go on 1 last honey moon before the wedding to what you Call France" Ty said " umm... Sub or plane.

"Plane" Gemma replied

"Will you watch Zoe for us while we're gone Anubis?"Ty asked the man

" Fine but don't make a big deal out of it." Anubis said and shot Zoe a look saying ' play time bitch '

Zoe's face turned pale

"Well let's get going my _gem 'o the ocean" Ty said_

"Bye sis" Gemma said

"Don't call me that... Yet" Zoe said faintly.

They walked out the door when Anubis took his pants gasped at the size of his dick. It was the size of Ty's and his is 10 inches and Zoe thought that was huge." Let's play he said"

**Shade: that perverted mind of yours**

**Anubis and Zoe : How'd you get here?!**

**Shade : Just spyin' **


	6. The Wedding Final ( for now)

Ty's pov

When me and Gemma got home whe couldn't wait to show Zoe what happened on the Secret camera that Ty installed last month (Zoe and Anubis So did it I decided not to redo a failed sex thing of Zoe and Anubis Srry guys)it sends fotage to Gemma and Ty's recorded of Zoe and Anubis doing it. "look what we recorded of you two!" Ty said loud enough so that Anubis and Zoe could hear from the other room they were doing it in. i know this because they were moaning very loudly when we snuck In the house. They shot out of the room and observed what they did on Ty's phone. "Howw..." They both said in unison. I pointed to the camera. Their faces were red like tomatoes or whatever they called it in the topside world." Your glowing Ty" Gemma giggled "it's called a shine!" I replied

**On October 17 (I belive the wedding is on)**

Pretty was...well pretty in a pink tux

Shade was in a white tux

and Anubis A not,so regular black tux with a skull sowwed in

Zoe was in a blue dress

Jessica in a white

and Lili in a pink dress matching Pretty

Me in a Blu tux

And my bride in a pink dress matching pretty's tux and Lili's dress

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said and I picked her up and kissed her passionately. Then after we danced a slow dance, ate some wedding cake (shade stole it after) got in our limo and left to the beach where I bought her A house so We had 2 houses. An aquatic farm , and a Beach house. I didn't mind either.

"do you like it " I said and she gasped as we walked in.

"so many surprises in so little time" she said. Soon shade( with our cake) and Zoe arrived.

"You bought this" Zoe asked me

" well... Mr cake stealer gave me the little I needed to buy it."

"You weren't going to eat it"

"yes we were " me and Gemma say in unison" whatever Zoe go to your room "

"No!" She replies " Fine stay here for the last surprise, Gemma remember going to the doctor for a pregnancy test?"

"Yes well..."

"Your pregnant" I smile and she says " No Way!"

" we got Twins" I happily reply

" oh Ty your the best"

I kiss Her and we pass out on the bed.


End file.
